AABIDAH
by krungu
Summary: Tidak sulit untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang itu adalah orang yang baik atau tidak... Cukup cari tahu bagaimana ia bersikap sebagai anak terhadap orang tuanya... Dan bagaimana ia bersikap sebagai hamba terhadap Sang Pencipta... ChanSoo (Chanyeol X Kyungsoo) Park Chan Yeol Do Kyungsoo GS (Gender Switch)
1. ChanSoo GS 1

**AABIDAH**

•

•

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol (namja)

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo (yeoja)

•

Summary:

 _Tidak sulit untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang itu adalah orang yang baik atau tidak..._

 _Cukup cari tahu bagaimana ia bersikap sebagai anak terhadap orang tuanya..._

 _Dan bagaimana ia bersikap sebagai hamba terhadap Sang Pencipta..._

•

F*U:BISAKAH KAU DELETE FF INI?! INI SANGAT MENGGELIKAN! K*O IS NAMJA!

Sang yeoja bermata bulat atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu setelah membaca komentar orang asing pada ponsel sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Yeoja yang selalu memakai eyeliner. "Jadi sedari tadi Eonnie murung hanya karena komentar ini?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya'?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kamu kan tahu jika aku tidak mempermasalahkan kritikan para pembaca tentang FF-ku, tapi yang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Seharusnya jika mengkritik itu juga harus menunjukkan bagian mana yang salah atau harus diperbaiki! Berbagi ilmu, lho! Bukan hanya menyalahkan! Seharusnya dia menunjukkan bagian mana yang menggelikan! Dan-"

Kyungsoo meringis ketika yeoja yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya itu memasang wajah menahan marah. "Dan?"

BUGH

"Aku kan sudah menuliskan 'GS'! Jadi seharusnya dia tidak komplain jika aku membuat cast FF-ku yang seorang namja menjadi yeoja!" jelas Baekhyun setelah sempat memukul meja kantin yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," bujuk Kyungsoo menyodorkan minuman untuk sahabatnya itu. "Eonnie kan sudah menghasilkan banyak FF dan lebih banyak readers yang menyukai karya Eonnie, sepertiku. Aku kan senantiasa membaca FF karya Eonnie, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Kyung-ie... Meskipun pahit, manis, ataupun pedas, semua komentar itu sangat berarti untukku. Dengan komentar dari para readers, aku bisa menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik dan bermutu."

"Iya, Baek-ie Eonnie. Tapi jangan sampai Eonnie murung seperti itu. Memperhatikan komentar readers itu boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai mengusik atau bahkan membebani diri sendiri." Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel sahabatnya, membuka, dan menunjukkan isi ponsel itu. "Lihat! Di ponsel Eonnie ada banyak aplikasi untuk menulis seperti FanFiction, Wattpad, Celtx, JotterPad, Steller, dan masih banyak lagi. Eonnie sudah membuat banyak karya tulis dan mempublishnya pada semua aplikasi itu. Eonnie punya banyak readers... Jangan murung, tetaplah bersemangat! Aku dan readers yang lain setia menunggu karyamu, Eonnie."

Yeoja penggemar eyeliner itu menatap datar sang lawan bicara. "Entah mengapa aku merasa jika kamu hanya ingin membaca FF-ku saja. 'Hanya membaca'... Tak peduli apakah FF-ku itu bagus atau tidak."

"Eh?! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Baek-ie Eonnie... Semua karya Eonnie bagus, kok. Bahkan semakin baik dari hari ke hari," jujur Kyungsoo. "Apalagi FF Eonnie sudah menyentuh semua genre dan rating. Ah, iya! Kecuali rating dewasa. Aku baru ingat. Kenapa FF Eonnie tak pernah ada adegan dewasa?"

Bibir Baekhyun berkedut kesal ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan 'rating dewasa' dengan mata polos dan wajah lugu. "Kyung-ie, sahabatku yang sok lugu dan polos... Rating dewasa itu termasuk pornografi. Aku tak mau masuk dalam hal-hal yang berbau 'dewasa'. Lagipula, hal-hal 'itu' dapat mengganggu kinerja otak dan emosimu. Jelas sangat tidak baik, mengerti?"

"Arrasseo..." tanggap Kyungsoo dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku juga tidak mau harus sering-sering potong rambut."

Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti akan ucapan sahabat ber-eyelinernya itu yang kini memainkan poni rambutnya. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Huft... Kyung-ie... Rambut bisa cepat panjang jika otak kita berisi hal-hal seperti 'itu'."

"Jeongmal? Memangnya itu benar? Bukankah itu hanya mitos?"

"Molla. Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas sesuatu yang berbau pornografi itu tidak baik."

Kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang nampak acuh menjawab, Kyungsoo jadi teringat sesuatu. Diliriknya jam pada pergelangan tangannya sebelum memanggil sahabatnya itu. "Byun Baekhyun Eonnie, bukankah kelas kalkulus Eonnie dimulai 5 menit lagi?"

"Mwo?!" Mata Baekhyun melotot ngeri. "Kenapa kamu baru memberitahuku sekarang? Jarak dari kantin ke kelasku cukup jauh!"

"Daripada Eonnie ribut, lebih baik Eonnie segera ke kelas sana!" titah Kyungsoo yang melihat sang sahabat hanya menggerutu tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan pergi.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Belum sampai ia meninggalkan kantin, yeoja itu berbalik dan berseru, "Kyung-ie! Bayarkan pesananku dulu! Lain kali aku ganti, deh! Tolong, ya!"

Sepeninggal sahabat ber-eyelinernya itu, Kyungsoo menatap horor pesanan Baekhyun. Lemon tea, jjangmyeon, tteokgalbi, kentang goreng, jjampong, dan ggukbab babi. "Kenapa aku harus membayar lebih? Padahal aku cuma makan tteokgalbi dan es teh," gerutu Kyungsoo yang akan membayar pesanan mereka.

"Aku bisa membayarkannya untukmu," sahut seorang namja yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan interaksi kedua sahabat itu, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap lamat-lamat namja itu dengan kedua alis yang menukik tajam. "Benar. Seharusnya Oppa yang membayar pesanan Baekhyun Eonnie karena kalian sahabat sedari kecil. Tapi kenapa Eonnie malah memintaku untuk membayar?"

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu diperpanjang. Hari ini aku yang traktir. Ayo pulang!" Usai membayar pesanan mereka bertiga, Chanyeol memimpin langkah mereka untuk bergegas pulang.

Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari Byun Baekhyun. Sedari kecil mereka tumbuh bersama-sama meski tempat tinggal mereka tidak berdekatan, tapi mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama hingga kini di universitas yang sama. Yeoja ber-eyeliner itu sendiri baru menjalin persahabatan dengan Do Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka ada di klub yang sama, klub menyanyi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dekat karena mereka tetangga dan memiliki sahabat yang sama, Baekhyun.

"Oppa..."

"Hn?"

"Tumben sekali Oppa tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Apa Oppa sedang sakit? Atau sedang ada masalah?"

Namja tinggi dengan telinga caplang itu memang tipikal orang yang periang dan banyak bicara. Jadi, suatu keanehan menurut Kyungsoo ketika tetangganya itu tidak seperti biasanya. Dan mungkin karena hal itulah Byun Baekhyun yang paling suka mengusik Chanyeol tiba-tiba lebih memilih mengganti targetnya pada sang yeoja bermata bulat.

"Kamu tahu kan jika eomma ku sedang sakit parah?"

"Ne." Yeoja bermata bulat itu mensejajarkan langkah mereka guna memahami permasalahan yang akan diutarakan sang tetangga.

"Eomma ingin aku menikahi seorang yeoja."

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak bicara dengan wajah serius, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo tertawa mengingat tetangganya itu pasti menikah dengan yeoja karena dia masih straight. Tapi ia urungkan. "Wae? Apa yeoja itu hamil?"

TAP

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam yeoja di hadapannya. "Apa kamu pikir aku ini namja brengsek yang akan menghamili yeoja di luar nikah?"

"Eh? Ani. Bukan begitu..." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah ketika mendapati lawan bicaranya nampak tersinggung. "Yaah... Mungkin saja yeoja itu hamil di luar nikah tapi namjachingu-nya tidak mau tanggung jawab. Karena itu bibi Park memintamu untuk menolong yeoja itu dengan menikahinya."

"Ani. Yeoja itu tidak hamil." Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya di susul Kyungsoo, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Lalu, waeyo?"

"Eomma ingin setidaknya jika aku sudah menikah, akan ada yang mengurusku dan appa kelak ketika eomma sudah tiada."

"Oohh... Apa paman Park juga tahu?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana pendapat paman?"

"Appa b-"

BRUK

"Akh!"

"Aduh!"

•

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. ChanSoo GS 2

"Eomma ingin setidaknya jika aku sudah menikah, akan ada yang mengurusku dan appa kelak ketika eomma sudah tiada."

"Oohh... Apa paman Park juga tahu?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana pendapat paman?"

"Appa b-"

BRUK

"Akh!"

"Aduh!"

•

"Jeosonghamnida!"

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan," ujar Kyungsoo sembari menyerahkan tas kecil berisi kain milik yeoja berhijab yang tak sengaja jatuh ketika mereka bertubrukan. "Kyungsoo."

"Aabidah," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis terpatri pada paras ayunya. "Aku permisi dulu, ne. Annyeong!"

"Aabidah? Nama yang unik," ujar Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan kepergian yeoja berhijab tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah Aabidah itu artinya tekun beribadah."

Chanyeol menoleh tatkala mendengar gumaman lirih Kyungsoo. "Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Aku kan suka membaca. Jadi, wawasanku juga ikut bertambah." Senyuman bangga Kyungsoo tunjukkan, kedua kakinya melangkah dengan ringan. "Dan jika dilihat dari penampilannya, yeoja itu beragama Islam."

"Oohh... Kamu tahu banyak rupanya."

"Tidak juga. Pengetahuanku hanya sebatas apa yang bisa dirasakan oleh kelima inderaku." Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Chanyeol sembari berjalan mundur. "Kembali ke topik awal. Bagaimana pendapat paman Park?"

"Jangan jalan mundur! Nanti kamu menabrak orang lagi." Kyungsoo menurut, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. "Appa bilang setuju dengan eomma karena di sisi lain appa khawatir jika itu akan menjadi pesan terakhir eomma."

"Meski begitu, Oppa jangan menyerah untuk mengharapkan kesembuhan bibi. Pokoknya kalian jangan menyerah, ne! Aku sekeluarga juga selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian!"

"Gomawo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya, siapa yeoja yang dimaksud bibi?"

"Aabidah"

TAP

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tak percaya namja di hadapannya. "Aabidah?! Yeoja berhijab tadi?! Bukankah Oppa sekeluarga itu Christian?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Di dekatinya sang lawan bicara, lengannya ia rangkulkan pada leher yeoja itu dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan bersama. "Ne. Kami Christian. Tapi yeoja yang dimaksud bukanlah yeoja berhijab tadi, melainkan yeoja yang tekun beribadah. Dan pastinya juga Christian seperti kami."

"Ah! Begitu rupanya..." Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. "Jadi... Nugu? Apa aku kenal? Kelihatannya bibi Park cukup dekat dan kenal baik dengan yeoja itu."

"Ne. Kamu juga kenal baik dengan yeoja itu. Dia rajin pergi ke gereja. Dia juga suka mengikuti kegiatan amal. Aku akui, dia memang yeoja yang baik."

"Apa yeoja itu Baek-ie Eonnie? Eonnie rajin pergi ke gereja. Kami juga terkadang bertemu di beberapa acara keagaaman dan kegiatan amal."

"Aniya. Bukan Baekhyun Noona."

"Lalu?" Ekspresi sang namja sulit untuk diterka, namun tetap saja ia nampak cukup tertekan. "Siapapun itu... Jika memang yeoja itu rajin beribadah, itu berarti dia memang yeoja baik. Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tatkala Chanyeol berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah, rumah kediaman keluarga Park. "Aku ingin melamarmu."

"N-ne?" Kedua alis Kyungsoo tertaut bingung, ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan tetangganya.

"Kamu adalah yeoja yang dimaksud eomma. Aku dan appa akan datang untuk melamarmu lusa. Kamu masih punya waktu untuk memikirkan keputusanmu. Sampai jumpa. Aku masuk dulu," tutur Chanyeol yang membiarkan yeoja bermata bulat itu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

TAP

TAP

TAP

CKLEK

"Aku pulang!"

"Kyung-ie... Kamu sudah pulang? Eomma baru saja akan memasak. Kamu ingin Eomma masakkan apa?" tanya Nyonya Do ketika putri semata wayangnya hendak menuju kamar.

"Terserah Eomma saja." Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak melangkah, yeoja itu berbalik memanggil nyonya Do. "Eomma... Aku ingin keluar sebentar, boleh?"

"Wae? Tidak biasanya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku butuh udara segar. Uhm... Mungkin aku akan ceritakan ke Eomma nanti sepulang jalan-jalan."

Nyonya Do tersenyum lembut memaklumi. "Arrasseo. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ne. Hari ini appa pulang cepat. Katanya ada yang ingin appa sampaikan."

DEG

"N-nde, Eomma..." Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo bergegas meletakkan tasnya dan berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai. Di ciumnya tangan Nyonya Do sebelum ia pergi. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Chagi!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Apa mungkin jika yang ingin dibicarakan appa nanti adalah tentang rencana keluarga Park yang ingin melamarku?" gumam Kyungsoo yang terus menyusuri trotoar tanpa ada arah tujuan.

Kedua kakinya terus saja melangkah, sementara sang yeoja pemilik kaki itu nampak sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri. Pandangannya pun menatap kosong, tak mengindahkan apa yang ada di sekitar. Cukup jauh yeoja itu berjalan dan baru ia sadari tempatnya menapak sekarang. Kedai es krim 'Winter'. Ia baru sadar ketika di dapatinya kerumunan manusia layaknya di pasar dan mall, ramai. Sangat ramai mengingat bahwa ini adalah kedai es krim terenak dan termurah.

"Mau beli es krim?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "N-neo... Aabidah?"

Sang lawan bicara tersenyum senang. "Aku senang kamu masih mengingatku. Jadi, kamu mau beli es krim?"

"Eh? Aniya. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Kamu sendiri ingin beli es krim?"

"Ani."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah, bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku sedang bekerja."

"Kamu bekerja di kedai ini?"

"Ani."

Lagi. Kyungsoo dibuat bingung dengan yeoja berhijab di hadapannya. Dengan tertawa canggung ia berkata, "Ahaha... Kamu suka membuat orang kebingungan, ne."

"Mianhae... Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku ini spy. Aku sedang membaur sekaligus mengintai target."

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit dongkol. "Kupikir spy itu seharusnya bekerja dalam diam, bukan membeberkan identitasnya."

"Hehehe... Yang penting targetku tidak tahu jika aku sedang mengintainya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu!" Beberapa langkah, sang yeoja berhijab berucap sebelum kembali menghilang. "Menikahlah selagi kamu diberi kesempatan dengan namja yang baik!"

"Aneh." Kembali ia langkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari kedai itu.

Suasana di taman cukup ramai, namun tak seramai tempat yang tadi ia kunjungi. Semilir angin menghembuskan dedaunan kering mengingat bahwa awal musim gugur telah tiba. Kyungsoo suka. Yeoja bermata bulat itu sangat menikmati suasana di sekitarnya. Ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin.

PUK

"Kyungsoo, irreona!"

"Oppa?" Yeoja itu tertidur rupanya. Ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, didapatinya kedua orang tua, tetangga, dan ayahnya sedang mengelilinginya. "Kalian semua sedang apa di sini?"

"Ya ampun, Chagi. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Hari sudah gelap dan kamu belum juga pulang. Tapi ternyata kamu tidur di sini," ujar nyonya Do.

"Mianhae... Aku ketiduran."

"Apa kamu sedang ada masalah, hm?" tanya tuan Do dengan nada khawatir.

"A-anu..."

"Karena ucapanku tadi siang, ne?"

"Apa maksudmu, Chan?" tanya tuan Park balik yang diikuti tatapan tidak mengerti dari tuan dan nyonya Do.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya, Appa. Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi begini."

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu? Mumpung kita semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana jika kita duduk sebentar dan membahasnya?"

"Boleh. Lagipula, keputusan akhir ada di tangan keluarga Anda."

"Memangnya ada apa, Yeobo?"

"Ayo, duduk dulu!" Semuanya duduk di atas rumput tak menghiraukan jika pakaian mereka akan kotor. "Sebenarnya keluarga Park ingin melamar putri kita besok lusa."

"Mwo?! Tapi, mereka masih kuliah. Apa tidak menunggu hingga mereka selesai dulu?"

"Saya inginnya begitu. Tapi ini adalah permintaan istri saya. Kalian juga tahu jika kondisinya dari hari ke hari semakin memburuk. Saya takut jika ini adalah permintaan terakhir istri saya. Di sisi lain saya juga berharap jika dengan pernikahan anak saya dan putri kalian bisa membuat kondisi istri saya membaik."

"Uhm... Bagaimana, ne? Chanyeol sendiri belum bekerja. Apa dia sudah siap? Bukan maksud saya metarialistis, tapi kita ini sudah berumur. Jika tiba-tiba kita sudah tiada, apa Chanyeol sanggup menghidupi Kyungsoo?"

"Eomma!" Yeoja bermata bulat itu hendak protes tak terima dengan ucapan sang eomma yang seolah akan meninggalkannya, namun terpotong.

"Saya siap dan sanggup! Saya juga akan mulai hidup mandiri. Saya juga sudah mulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk tabungan ke depan."

"Wah! Anak Anda sungguh bertanggung jawab seperti Anda. Like son like father." Tuan Do menatap sang istri, meminta pendapat.

"Saya percaya bahwa keluarga Park adalah keluarga yang baik. Tapi keputusan akhir ada pada putri saya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Chagi?"

"Aku..." Kyungsoo bimbang. Semua ini terlalu cepat dan mendadak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pertemuannya dengan yeoja berhijab di kedai tadi.

"Jika kamu belum siap, Oppa tidak memak-"

"Aku bersedia. Aku menerima lamaran ini. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa, hm?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kami bertunangan lebih dulu. Untuk pernikahan mungkin setelah kami selesai dengan kuliah kami."

"Arrasseo... Eomma dan appa menerima keputusanmu. Bagaimana dengan Anda, Tuan Park?" tanya Nyonya Do.

"Saya rasa tidak masalah. Istri saya juga pasti akan mengerti."

"Jadi, kita berbesan?" tanya tuan Do dengan nada bergurau.

"Nde, kita berbesan."

 _"Akhirnya... Putraku akan memiliki pendamping yang baik."_ Sontak semua orang di sana menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, nyonya Park tengah tersenyum memperhatikan dari balik monitor pada tablet yang tengah dipegang oleh seorang yeoja berhijab.

"AABIDAH?!" seru Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya diam menampilkan senyuman manis nan misterius.

•

 ** _END_**

•

NB:

Gomawo karena readers-nim sudah mau membaca FF-ku ini. Semoga readers-nim suka dan tidak kecewa, terutama untuk ChanSoo Shipper. Tolong review, ya... Agar aku bisa menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik dan diminati lebih banyak readers-nim lagi.

•

•

HAVE A GOOD DAY ALWAYS


End file.
